


The Last Straw

by E_sha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Allison as Elektra, Allydia Au, College AU, Drabble, F/F, Lydia Martin as Jean Grey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_sha/pseuds/E_sha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was tired of fighting Lydia's war, but she would be damned to let her girlfriend lose her internal war with the Phoenix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Straw

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random Au with my otp as Elektra and Jean Grey.

Here they are again.

Two people standing on the opposite sides of a war that went beyond them. It was a war bigger than Earth itself, but here they stand faced to face.

Allison is decked out in her signature red leather outfit with black boots on her feet and her Sais in her hands. It’s hard to tell, but behind those treacherous brown eyes is a tired young woman that is sick of fighting. She is so tired of fighting the one person that meant anything to her. The one person that treated her more than an assassin, but the twenty year old she is.

Lydia on the other hand looks scared like she doesn’t remember blowing up half of New York City with her most powerful weapon, her mind. She appears to be scared and as unaware of what she’s done like a baby that has lost its pacifier. Her green eyes are no longer onyx and her face has its normal fair color, not the charcoal black of the veins that went across her face just moments before. She wants out of this body and out of this place.

“Allison?” She murmurs on the brink of tears.

The tall brunette doesn’t want to come to her aide, but she knows that the person crying out for her is _her_ Lydia not the Phoenix that wanted to destroy New York City because someone laid their hands on her girlfriend.

“I’m here, Lyds. It’s alright.” Allison says comfortingly as she walks toward Lydia who looks relatively lost. She drops her Sais and wraps her arms around the strawberry blonde.

“What happened? Did I hurt you?” She asks sniffling.

Allison pulls away from the shorter girl a bit to look into her green eyes. “Baby, you lost your temper again; a guy made a pass at me and you didn’t take it too well. You nearly destroyed the whole city because of it, but it’s okay. No one got hurt too bad and the poor bastard met the end of one of my Sais before you could do any damage.” She finishes smiling. It felt good to have Lydia back especially after a colossal mess this was.

“You killed him?” Lydia looks up at Allison trying to find an answer.

“I had to, okay? I know it sounds bad, but he was part of a job anyway.” She explains trying to make the situation better.

“That’s oddly comforting. Now what do we do?” She wasn’t fazed by Allison’s comment. She understood a job was a job, but she wished that she hadn’t blown up half the city if the guy was gonna die, anyway.

The taller girl starts rocking back and forth on her heels. “I think it’s time that we visit that professor X guy you were talking about.” She says holding on to one of Lydia’s hands and picking up her discarded weapons on the ground.

“What about the aftermath of the city? Are you sure you don’t want me to, you know?” She asks pointing to her head and making a bam noise.

Allison didn’t want to risk Lydia turning into the Phoenix again, despite how great she has been controlling her powers lately. “It’s okay babe. I know a guy.” She says smiling as they walk further down the street.

She was tired of fighting Lydia’s war, but she would be damned to let her girlfriend lose her internal war with the Phoenix. So, going to "Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters" seemed like the better alternative than killing the only person she loved or seeing the only person she loved kill herself because of it.


End file.
